


without crying over calories

by delsicle



Series: thick alpha [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Chubby Harry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fat Harry, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Knotting, Lingerie, Louis Tomlinson in Lingerie, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Omega Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex and Chocolate, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsicle/pseuds/delsicle
Summary: Louis has no idea what to do for his new boyfriend on Valentine's Day. And then, inspiration strikes thanks to a big box of chocolate and a little red lace.A Valentine's Day special in the thick alpha Harry universe
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: thick alpha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586866
Comments: 44
Kudos: 330





	without crying over calories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Happy Valentine's Day. I had a dumb little idea for a smut fic in this verse so I thought I would post it for today. 
> 
> Here are some important disclaimers: This fic deals with feeding/food kink. That features very heavily in this fic; it's basically the whole plot. If you dislike that or if that triggers you/makes you uncomfortable, this is not the fic for you. This is also written for an 18+ audience okay with reading sexual content. PLEASE MAKE UP YOUR OWN MIND IF THIS FIC IS FOR YOU. 
> 
> On that note, I'll let you dive in. Also, this is probably riddled with errors. I edited this myself so. Be gentle lol. K thanks bye

“What the hell do you get someone you’ve been dating for a month and a half for Valentine’s Day?” Louis huffed.

He was standing in the middle of a drugstore, surrounded by stuffed animals, lotion sets, and lots of chocolate boxes, and he had no idea what to get Harry. It was not for lack of trying; he had looked at online articles for what to get your alpha for Valentine’s Day, and most of the suggestions had been cologne or engraved pocket knives. Harry always wore the same cologne – which Louis quite enjoyed already – and from Louis’s knowledge, he had no use for a pocketknife unless he suddenly decided he wanted to go on a quarter life crisis camping trip. So he was stuck in the middle of the themed aisle, on the phone with Zayn, waiting for inspiration to strike.

“Good question,” Zayn said, “I think Liam and I had our first Valentine’s Day together six months after we met. I think I got him a bottle opener for his keys and a gift card.”

“What are you getting him this year?” Louis asked as he picked up a stuffed gorilla and examined it.

“A blow job and some protein powder. I’m fucking tired, Louis,” Zayn huffed, “Seriously, just get Harry a gift card. That always works.”

“That’s lame as shit,” Louis groaned as he set the gorilla the down.

“Okay. A gift card, and you buy yourself some nice panties and count that as a gift to him.”

“That – you know what, you might have a point.”

“I always do,” Zayn, “Listen, I gotta go. But you’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Bye,” Louis huffed. He hung up and crossed his arms, examining the aisle shelves again and trying to figure something out.

He and Harry had already nailed down their plans for the upcoming holiday; they were going to dinner and then to a couple’s discounted ticket night at the art museum, which Louis had to admit, which was a very cute idea on Harry’s part. Which made it even worse, because Harry was probably going to get him something adorable and well-thought out, and Louis’s best guess was a gift card.

He looked through the shelves again, tilting his head at some of the candy options. Most of them were cheap, tiny boxes, but the ones on the top caught his attention. They were enormous, with velvet packaging and promises of rare French chocolate. It was pricey, but he was also out of bright ideas.

He lifted himself onto his toes and grabbed one box, turning it over in his hands. It looked pretty good, and candy seemed to be a solid gift idea. He had never actually gotten it for someone as a Valentine’s Day gift, but maybe Harry would appreciate it.

Louis’s cheeks heated as he looked at the box more, seeing just how many candies were inside. And then he thought of his beautiful new boyfriend, and how he loved to get dessert at restaurants, one to eat there and one to go, and always got so excited when Louis cooked for him or brought him food as a surprise.

Harry loved food. Louis knew that. He just found his cheeks staying hot as he thought about how excited he would be over a gift like this.

And then, another idea wormed its way inside his brain, and he was left just staring at the box, thinking, for a solid few minutes.

Then, he quickly made a beeline for the card aisle, eager to pick one up and then check out with his prize.

******

Louis spent nearly two hours trying to pick out an outfit before he settled on a soft white sweater, a fur-collared black jacket, and his grey checkered trousers, and then another hour and a half after that fixing his hair and digging through his minimal make up collection to put on concealer, blush, and gold eye shadow. Harry texted him that he was in front of his building half way through his make up application, and he had to quickly shove on his shoes and nearly trip down the hallway to get downstairs.

Harry greeted Louis with a kiss as he got into the car, and immediately smiled at him.

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Louis said softly as he buckled his seat belt, “You look really good, too.”

Harry was dressed in a sleek black suit and a slightly sheer pink shirt, his rings sparkling on one hand as he steered the car back into the street.

“Thanks, baby,” he smiled, “You hungry? I got us reservations at that sushi place down town.”

“That sounds great, yeah,” Louis said, and settled back into his seat as Harry drove them to their destination.

The restaurant was nice, just upscale enough without the menu being too overpriced. They ordered some drinks at their small table and chatted, Harry telling him about his week and Louis offering stories in turn. Soon, they ordered their food and more drinks, and what felt like barely any time later, they had empty plates that had once held tuna sashimi and a dragon roll in front of them, and Harry was polishing off a small plate of ice cream mochi while Louis drained his glass of wine.

“Do you want to open gifts now?” Harry asked.

“Sure,” Louis nodded, “Let’s do that.”

“Alright,” Harry lifted up the gift bag he had kept on his side of the table and offered it out to Louis, “I didn’t really know what to get do you, I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright, really,” Louis smiled as he dug into the bag. Harry had written him a short note on the back of a vintage-looking valentine, and when Louis pushed against the tissue paper on the top of the bag he saw a block of pages and a lot of fake fur.

“Oh, Harry,” he sighed as he pulled out the contents. He held the stuffed teddy bear to his chest and flipped through the coloring book Harry had gotten him, admiring the intricate drawings.

“I know you mentioned you liked coloring those to relax,” Harry said, “And I don’t know, the bear was just cute. You can return him if you like.”

“No, shut up, I’m never returning him,” Louis scoffed, hugging the teddy bear tighter to his chest, “Thank you, though, really. This is so sweet.”

He set the bear and the coloring book back into his bag, and then reached down to the floor under his chair.

“Okay,” Louis smiled, picking up the unopened gift bag by his feet, “Your turn.”

He handed it off to Harry, who gave him a warm smile before he settled the bag in his lap and rooted through it. He pulled out Louis’s card first, taking a moment to read it and smile to himself, then pulled out the other two items inside. Louis had gotten him a nice bottle of scotch to add to the gift, and Harry’s eyes lit up when he saw it.

“Oh, wow, this is great stuff, thank you,” Harry said, “And – “

He looked at the giant box of candy in his other hand and smiled even wider.

“Oh, wow, this looks great,” he said, “Thanks so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Louis said. He lifted his hand to his ear, tucking his hair back.

“Your other gift is at my place,” Louis said, “I thought we could go over there after the museum.”

Harry’s head lifted and he wiggled his eyebrows, offering Louis a smirk.

“You implying what I think you are?”

“Maybe,” Louis said, tilting his head.

“Well,” Harry said, “I’ll be on the edge of my seat waiting.”

He put the scotch and the chocolate back in the bag and then set it on the floor next to his chair.

“You wanna get out of here and head to the museum?”

“Oh,” Louis said. He had sort of forgotten about the museum, and how he would have to wait for the second part of Harry’s gift, “Yes, let’s head out.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. He lifted his hand, flagging down their server. His jacket opened as he did, offering Louis an unobscured view of his belly under the tight, sheer fabric of his shirt. Louis reached for his water, gulping it down as Harry talked to the waiter and offered his credit card.

It was going to be a long night.

****

Louis was antsy all the way through the museum.

Harry held his hand and guided him through rooms of paintings and statues and tapestries, and Louis smiled and nodded and listened as Harry read off the placards and looked up more information on the museum’s app. It was incredibly sweet, really, listening to Harry get excited and talk about this stuff, especially when he kept bringing up the art history classes he had taken in uni and how much he had liked them more than his law classes. Probably any other day, Louis would have been happy to tag along after him and listen to him talk all day.

But there was a giant box of candy sitting in the car and Louis had plans at home, and also Harry had taken off his blazer entirely and slung it over his arm, leaving his torso more exposed and his sleeves pushed up over his thick forearms, which was very distracting.

By the time they got to the modern art swing, Harry gave Louis a careful look and then leaned in, giving him a firm peck on the cheek and then a swift one on his neck.

“You ready to head out?” he asked, and Louis just nodded and let Harry pull him back towards the exit.

The drive home was quiet, only occupied by the radio, and Louis could hardly contain himself as they grabbed their gifs out of the back seat, walked through the parking garage of his complex, and then got into the elevator, which was blessedly empty. Harry pushed him against the wall, holding him by the hip, and kissed his neck.

“Can I have a hint about my surprise?” Harry hummed.

“You’ll like it,” Louis offered.

“You’re a tease.”

“Whatever,” Louis laughed, “You will. It’s sweet.”

“Mm,” Harry nodded, “I like sweet.”

“I know,” Louis smiled.

The elevator opened and Louis snatched the two gift cards off the floor of the elevator and made a beeline towards the hall, Harry close behind him. He dropped the bags to get out his keys, but unlocking the door was made hard with Harry breathing down his neck and his own hands shaking.

Eventually, he got the door open, and he was barely able to get the presents inside and close the door back up again before Harry had him pressed against the wall of the front hallway. He was kissing down Louis’s neck, licking and biting, and Louis mewled, bringing his hands to tug at Harry’s curls.

“You – “ Louis gasped, “You want to watch a movie or something?”

Harry laughed, a short, sharp bark, and shook his head.

“No, baby, I want my other present now.”

“Okay, okay,” Louis laughed. He set a hand on Harry’s chest, pushing him away. He took a step back and then grabbed the two gift bags on the floor, hefting them up.

“Give me a second,” Louis said, “I need to get it all ready – hey, no. No!”

He laughed and moved back as Harry made another lunge to grab at his hips and kiss his neck.

“You stay, you fucking animal,” he laughed, “Give me ten minutes.”

“Ten?” Harry asked, his eyes widening as he stared at Louis with an open mouth.

“It’ll be worth the wait,” Louis shook his head, “Be good.”

He puckered his lips, blowing Harry a kiss, then, quickly went to his room, closing the door firmly behind him.

He put the gift bags on his dresser first, then carefully took the chocolate box out of Harry’s bag and set it out by itself. Then, he started to strip off his clothes, moving quickly until he was naked. When he was done, he grabbed for the white box at the foot of his bed and opened it, finally removing the lingerie inside.

He had ordered it a few days ago and had already put it on a few times just to make sure it fit, but it was harder to put on now with his hands excitedly shaking. The set was made of sheer red mesh dotted in little velvet hearts, panties with multiple straps going up his hips and a little bralette. The panties were backless, giving full exposure to where he was already getting wet. The matching, ruffled garter belt hugged tightly around his middle, but it kept a tight hold on the sheer red stockings on his freshly shaven legs. The bralette bunched a bit on his flat chest, but still stayed in place, and he took a minute to look in his full length mirror, turning and examining himself with a smile.

“Louis?” Harry’s voice called. He could tell by how close it sounded that the alpha had decided to come wait right outside the door. “Can I come in?”

Louis offered one last look in the mirror, fixing his hair and making sure none of his straps were twisted, then turned towards the door and smiled.

“Yeah, come in.”

The door opened immediately, nearly slamming against the wall as Harry opened it. As soon as the alpha was inside, Harry’s eyes went round, his mouth popping open as he looked at Louis.

“Oh, wow” he breathed, “I – wow, Louis.”

Louis grinned and stood on his toes, giving a small twirl for Harry.

“Do you like it?”

“You look incredible, holy shit.”

Harry came fully into the room, closing the door behind him, and advanced towards Louis.

“God, I just wanna – “

He grabbed Louis around the hips, squeezing him until Louis squeaked and giggled. Harry kissed him hard, making Louis moan into his mouth and grin a bit to himself. He let Harry fondle him, grabbing his hips and his bum and then skating up to Louis’s covered nipples as he kissed down Louis’s jawline and neck.

After he had given Harry a little time, he set a hand on the alpha’s chest and pushed a bit, making him step back. Harry looked at him like a child who had been denied a Christmas present, and Louis tried hard not to laugh. 

“Sit down,” Louis said, “I have an idea.”

“Um,” Harry managed, “Okay.”

He moved towards the bed, but Louis called out before he could fully climb onto the mattress.

“Wait,” he said, “Take your clothes off.”

Harry arched a brow, but Louis shrugged.

“It’s only fair,” he said, motioning to himself, “You can leave your boxers on for a bit.”

“Alright, baby,” Harry conceded.

Louis watched carefully as Harry got undressed. It was always his favorite part, getting to see every little bit of Harry revealed to him. The alpha took his blazer off first, then reached for his shirt, undoing the buttons one by one and then pulling it off to expose his bare torso. He went for his belt, reaching under the curve of his belly to undo it, then in the same motion unbuttoned his pants and let them drop. He left his clothes in a pile off he was just in his dark grey boxers, then he climbed onto the bed. He shifted for a bit, getting comfortable, and eventually sat up straight against the headboard and spread his legs enough that his belly sat between his thighs. 

Louis licked his lips, then smiled and went over to the dresser and picked up the box of chocolate. He ripped at the plastic covering as he walked, tossing it on the floor, and then climbed onto the bed. He crawled towards Harry and then swung his leg over the alpha’s spread thighs, sitting on his lap. Harry looked at him with wide, curious eyes, his gaze moving quickly between Louis and the box in his hand.

“I want to feed these to you,” Louis said. He took off the lid of the box, revealing the contents. The box was full of candy every size shape and color, and Harry’s eyes went round at it, “Is that okay?”

“Oh,” Harry said softly, “Um – yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded, “We can stop if you want to, okay? Just tell me.”

“I will, baby,” Harry nodded, “Promise.”

“Okay, good,” Louis said. He held up the box higher, letting Harry get a good look at them.

“Which one do you want first?” Louis asked, “You can pick.”

“Ooh. Um,” Harry said. His eyes were wide and nervous as they flicked over the selection, “One of the ones with the white chocolate drizzle.”

“Interesting,” Louis hummed. He plucked out one of the chocolates Harry had requested, and held it carefully between his fingers, “Open up.”

Harry opened his mouth, his tongue moving out as he did, and Louis delicately placed the chocolate on his tongue. Harry closed his mouth, chewing at it, his eyebrows shifting as his jaw worked.

“Is it good?” Louis asked.

“Mm,” Harry managed, frowning around the candy, “Coconut. Not my favorite.”

He swallowed hard, and Louis titled his head.

“Guess you’ll have to try another,” Louis said. He looked over the box and picked a pure dark, round chocolate, “Here.”

Harry opened his mouth once again, and Louis put the candy inside. He watched Harry chew carefully, his eyebrows tweaking and then raising.

“Ooh,” he said, “That one’s caramel. That’s good.”

“Yeah?” Louis said. He held up the box higher, “I think there are a few more in here. But try the other shapes. I want to know what they are.”

Harry hummed to himself, looking over the box, and then pointed to one in particular.

“This one,” Harry decided. Louis took it out, a smooth milk chocolate triangle, and once again put it into Harry’s open, waiting mouth.

“Orange cream,” Harry informed him after he had chewed and swallowed.

“Do you like those?”

“Yeah, they’re not bad.”

“Never liked those, really,” Louis said, “What about this one?”

He picked up a dark chocolate square and offered it to Harry, whose eyes and smile widened as he chewed.

“Double chocolate,” he said, “That’s my favorite.”

“Of course, it’s everyone’s favorite,” Louis said, “Keep going, baby.”

He let Harry survey the chocolate, picking out the next ones he wanted. After each selection, Louis picked it up and held it out, and Harry opened his mouth obediently for each candy, chewing carefully and then informing Louis of each flavor; marshmallow, peanut butter, raspberry cream, air-whipped chocolate filling.

It became an easy pattern, Harry selecting candy and Louis feeding it to him with as much care as he could. Soon, half the box was gone, and Louis saw that Harry’s cheeks were getting pinker, his breath a little shorter as he kept opening his mouth for more candy. Louis could also feel the curve of his belly against his own, feeling tighter and rounder than it had when they started.

“Are you full?” Louis asked, trying to keep his voice neutral as he asked.

“Mm,” Harry said, “Just a little. It’s so good, though.”

“You can have all you want, baby,” Louis said quickly, “Just checking.”

“I kind of want to finish the whole box,” Harry said. His cheeks reddened as he said it. “Is that bad?”

Louis swallowed and tried to clench to keep from a massive rush of slick wetting Harry’s thighs and exposing just how much he was enjoying this.

“No, not bad,” Louis said quickly. He reached into the box, grabbing another candy and offering it to Harry.

“You just have as much as you want,” he said again.

Harry hummed, smiling as Louis offered him more.

“I feel so special,” he said, “Pretty omega all dressed up for me, feeding me whatever I want.”

“You deserve it,” Louis said quickly, plucking out another chocolate and depositing it inside Harry’s waiting lips. His belly was a full, tight line against Louis’s own abdomen, and Harry exhaled hard as he swallowed.

“Whew,” he sighed, “I think it’s catching up with me, I actually am getting a little full.”

“Do you want to stop?” Louis asked.

“Not yet,” Harry said, and then, “I don’t think you do, either.”

Louis blinked. Harry’s tone was smooth, and the alpha was smirking at him.

“What?”

“Baby, you’re a mess,” Harry said, “And you smell like you’re in heat.”

Louis’s mouth felt dry, and he stuttered as Harry kept smirking.

“Um.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed about it,” Harry said, “If this gets you off, I’m not going to complain.”

“I don’t – “ Louis started, but Harry cut in.

“I dated omegas who used to glare at me for eating too much bread at a restaurant. I’m not going to complain that I found a gorgeous omega who thinks it’s hot to stuff the best chocolate I’ve ever had in my mouth.”

Louis just stared at him. Harry’s hand floated up, then covered Louis’s own hand on the bottom of the candy box.

“It’s okay,” he said again, and his voice went feather soft as he looked at Louis.

Slowly, Louis swallowed, and then reached back into the box.

Louis picked up chocolates and put them in Harry’s mouth with practiced precision, placing them on his tongue, pressing a finger to the alpha’s chewing lips, pecking his mouth when he was done, and then lifting another candy a few moments later.

Harry’s breath was swallow and his belly was tight and heavy against Louis’s own stomach as he ate. His cheeks were cherry red and his eyes were glassy as he looked at Louis and kept chewing, seemingly more focused on the omega in front of him than how much he was eating.

It was only when there were five chocolates left in the box that Harry grabbed Louis’s hand, stopping him.

“I – oof,” he exhaled hard and rubbed a hand over his belly, “Baby, I’m sorry, don’t know if I can finish it all.”

“Alright,” Louis said, and quickly set the box aside, “Then fuck me instead.”

Harry’s eyes blew wide, and his mouth popped open. Louis could see chocolate on his tongue and on the sides of his mouth. 

“Are you sure?”

“Fuck. Me.” Louis gritted out. He grabbed under the heavy curve of Harry’s belly, making him grunt as he jostled it. He tugged down the elastic of Harry’s boxers and then, without ceremony, pulled out his cock. It slapped hard against the curve of his belly, and Louis touched the hard, hot length as he reached behind himself, tugging open his cheeks that were uncovered by the backless underwear.

“Wait,” Harry said, “We need a condom.”

“I’m on the pill, we’re clean, it’s fine,” Louis said quickly.

“No, no, I just – “ Harry frowned, “I bought pink condoms. They come in little heart foils. They’re in my wallet.”

Louis just blinked at him, and then shook his head and surged forward, kissing him hard.

“God, that is the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever heard,” Louis said, “You got me Valentine’s day condoms, oh my god.”

“Well I have to get up to go get them,” Harry said.

“Oh, we’re going to use them later. Not now,” Louis said. He pushed a bit on Harry’s shoulders, “You’re not moving.”

“Probably a good idea,” Harry said, “M’kind of too full to move right now.”

“Oh my god,” Louis hissed, “I’m gonna come early, fuck you.”

He lifted himself up, then spread himself back open and grabbed Harry’s cock enough to sit down firmly on his length.

Harry hissed and Louis yelped at the contact, but quickly, he started to bounce, moving up and down quickly on Harry’s cock. He grinded with desperation, swiveling his hips as he bounced. He kept bumping up against Harry’s tight, full belly, and the alpha groaned every time he did. Harry brought his hands up, grabbing Louis around the hips and squeezing, making Louis squeak and wiggle harder.

“God, you’re – you’re so pretty,” Harry said, choking down a hiccup in the middle of his sentence.

“Yeah?” Louis managed, still occupied with grinding on Harry’s cock. He was soaking wet, and he cock was pushing against the fabric of his panties, trapped under the wet fabric, but he didn’t particularly care as he kept bouncing.

“Yeah, got all dressed up for me…you’re so beautiful,” Harry babbled. His hands roamed freely over Louis’s body; over his puffy nipples over, his curved sides, his soft hips, his flat belly.

“You’re so little,” Harry said when he put his hands on Louis’s stomach, spreading his hands out over his garter belt.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed, blushing deeply.

“I like that you’re little,” Harry said. His voice was a deep, rich growl as he spoke, syrupy sweet and thick. He reached down, cupping Louis’s cock through his panties, and then pulled on the fabric, freeing him from the lace.

“Little down here too,” he said, making Louis whine. Harry thumbed at his cockhead, making Louis whimper and gush slick as he ground down on Harry’s cock.

“You like that I’m big?” Harry asked.

“Y-yes,” Louis choked out, bouncing harder. His own hands moved down, resting on the firm curve of Harry’s stomach, “Big everywhere. Always wanted a big alpha.”

“Work out,” Harry said, and then gasped weakly, “Oh, fuck, baby, gonna – “

“Knot me,” Louis begged, “Please, I’ll do anything.”

“You’ve been so good for me,” Harry said, “Dressed up, fed me good, rode me good. Gonna give you a knot, don’t you worry.”

Louis whimpered, pressing his face into Harry’s neck. His small cock rubbed against the curve of Harry’s belly, round and hairy, and he whimpered at the feeling as he bouncing and swiveled his hips more. His lips puckered, trying to lick and suck on Harry’s neck, and the alpha chuckled.

“Baby, here,” he cooed, and pushed his thick fingers towards Louis. The omega took two of his fingers into his mouth gratefully and sucked eagerly, dribbling over Harry’s hand. He bounced fast enough on Harry’s cock that he could hear his cheeks slap on Harry’s big thighs, and then, he closed his lips hard enough the alpha’s fingers and whined.

He was coming, dribbling on his own belly and down Harry’s legs, and the alpha grunted and bucked his hips weakly up. Louis felt the bulb of his knot grow and spread inside him, and soon, they were locked together, both sticky and exhausted.

Harry’s big hand reached up to cradle the back of Louis’s hand carefully, petting his hair. Louis’s mouth opened enough for his fingers to slip out, and Harry held him around the waist, bringing him as close to his body as he could with Harry’s bloated belly between them. They didn’t say anything, just stayed close, sniffing each other and nuzzling into any skin they could.

When Harry’s knot deflated, Louis gingerly lifted himself off of his lap and flopped weakly onto the bed. Harry grunted and pulled off his boxers, which were still trapped around his thighs and waist, and kicked them away.

“Do you mind if I take this off?” Louis asked, motioning to his lingerie, “I know it looks pretty but I think this garter belt is chafing me.”

“Of course,” Harry said, pressing a kiss to his hair, “Don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Okay, good,” Louis sighed. He sat up and unhooked her bralette first, sighing with relief when it was off. Then he unbuckled his garters and took off his stockings, then the belt itself, and then he ended by pulling off his panties. He tossed it all to the side and then rolled over, nuzzling into Harry’s side. The alpha pet up his belly and sides, frowning a little as he pressed into the red marks the lingerie had left.

“Baby, you didn’t have to wear all that if it was uncomfortable.”

“Oh, please, it was so worth it,” Louis said. He rolled onto his belly and kicked his legs up behind him, smiling, “I’ll be fine. I’m just glad you liked the last bit of your present.”

“Oh, I really did,” Harry grinned.

He leaned forward and gave Louis a gentle kiss on the lips, which made the omega smile against his mouth.

Harry pulled away first, smiling softly at Louis before his brows knit together slightly.

“Baby?” Harry said.

“Yeah?”

“I – I wanna finish those chocolates for you.”

Louis kicked his legs a little and tilted his head. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, “I – I’m a little hungry.”

He blushed as he said it, but Louis just smiled.

“Is fucking me that much of a work out?” Louis asked.

Harry smirked and reached out, smacking Louis’s bum cheek.

“Yes,” he huffed, “Can I have my candy now?”

“Of course,” Louis smiled. He reached out next to him and picked up the box again. He held it carefully between them, then picked up one of the last chocolates and offered it out to Harry. He opened his mouth again and ate it delicately, chewing carefully while keeping his eye contact with Louis. Louis swallowed, his face hot as he gave Harry another one. After Harry had chewed it and swallowed it down, he smirked as Louis picked up the next one.

“You like this, huh?”

“Like what?” Louis said as he hurriedly shoved another candy into Harry’s mouth.

“Mm,” Harry mumbled around the chocolate, “Me eating. In bed. You like that.”

“Just a little,” Louis said. He picked up the next one, turning it over between his fingers, “Do you?”

“Baby, if I didn’t, I would have told you no before I ate nearly thirty fucking chocolates,” Harry laughed, “Can I have that one?”

“Yes you can, gorgeous,” Louis said. He popped it into Harry’s mouth, watching him chew. He grimaced, shaking his head as he swallowed.

“Fuckin’ coconut again,” he said.

“Well you didn’t have to finish it, you could’ve spit it out.”

“And deny you the satisfaction of feeding me a whole box of chocolate?” Harry scoffed, “Nah, baby. Gonna give you what you want.”

He nodded towards the box, where a single chocolate was resting in its wrapper.

“So? Can I finish it?”

“Yes,” Louis breathed out. With careful, shaking fingers, he picked the chocolate up and gave it to Harry. He watched every movement as Harry bit down, chewed, smiled, hummed, and then swallowed, his eyes never leaving Louis.

“Mm,” he hummed when he was done, “Caramel.”

“Good one to end on,” Louis offered.

“Yep,” Harry nodded. He rolled back onto his back and exhaled hard, settling his hands on his stomach, “Jesus Christ, though, I’m gonna regret that.”

“Does your stomach hurt?” Louis asked.

“It’s mostly just tight,” Harry shrugged, rubbing over his full belly.

“Um,” Louis said, “Can I help?”

Harry raised a brow, and then smiled.

“Sure.”

He lifted his hands and settled them on the top curve of his belly instead. Louis reached out, touching his stomach and pressing experimentally. His skin was tight and hot, and he frowned as he smoothed his palms over it.

“Oh, baby,” he cooed, “One second, I have some lotion that would feel nice.”

He leaned over, opening his beside drawer. He fumbled for a moment before he pulled out a tube of lavender lotion, then moved back over to Harry. He poured some lotion onto his hands and rubbed it into Harry’s skin, giving special attention to as many spots as he could reach. His stomach was drum tight but there was still soft, cushy fat over top of it, and Louis rubbed gently, kneading his fingers carefully into the heft of Harry’s flesh.

“You take such good care of me,” Harry sighed, “I feel proper spoiled.”

He closed his eyes and smiled as Louis rubbed in the lotion, making contented grunts as Louis kept shifting his hands around his belly, rubbing in the lotion thoroughly.

“You know,” Harry sighed, “I’ve gained three pounds since I started dating you?”

“Oh?” Louis said, his face flushing.

“Not on purpose,” Harry said, “Guess it’s just from the dates we’ve been going on and stuff. I’m actually ordering what I want now. I guess to just get salad and water on dates.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I guess after I got heavy I spent a long time being afraid of food,” he said. He opened his eyes again and looked over at Louis, his smile sleepy and gentle. “But I’m not afraid of it with you. You make it feel okay. And now you make it feel sexy.”

Louis blushed harder, and then smiled, glancing away.

“Well,” he said, “I’m glad.”

Harry smiled brightly, and then reached out and tugged Louis’s hands away from his belly.

“Come here,” Harry said, “Let me cuddle my baby. It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Whatever you want,” Louis conceded.

He snuggled down next to Harry, fitting himself into the alpha’s soft, bloated side. He felt so full and warm, and Louis gingerly put his arms around Harry, careful not to jostle his full belly too much. He hummed as he stuck his face into Harry’s neck, nuzzling into his warm skin and breathing in his scent.

“You didn’t have to get me a teddy bear tonight,” Louis mumbled, “You’re my teddy.”

Harry chuckled, his voice full a deep. He brought one of his big arms around Louis, giving him a squeeze, and kissed the top of his head.

“Of course I’ll be your teddy, baby,” Harry said.

“Mm,” Louis hummed, kissing and nibbling on Harry’s neck, “Thank you for being my Valentine.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” Harry chuckled, “You’re the best Valentine.”

They were quiet for a moment, Harry silently nuzzling his nose into Louis’s hair and Louis kissing and scenting his neck. Harry sighed hard, giving Louis another kiss before he spoke.

“Not gonna lie,” he said, “I’m a little bummed out I’m not gonna have any leftover chocolate, that shit was amazing.”

Louis laughed and lifted his head, giving Harry a kiss on his round, dimpled cheek.

“I’ll get you as much chocolate as you want, baby.”

“And will you give it to me in the same way?”

Harry waggled his eyebrows, and Louis snorted and weakly punched his shoulder.

“Only if you ask me real nice,” Louis smiled, “Then I’ll satisfy that sweet tooth of yours any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to the thick alpha series for updates to this verse!
> 
> Thick alpha fic post: https://eeveelou.tumblr.com/post/189988073811/thick-alpha-an-ao3-series-of-infinite-parts
> 
> Tumblr: eeveelou
> 
> Twitter: itsdelsicle


End file.
